spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction 4
Spongebob's Singy Eaty Time Attraction 4 is the fourth game of the series. Plot After surviving the fire at the warehouse, Aaron Garway decides to go home and go to bed, however, he is trapped in a nightmare full of nightmare animatronics that want to torture him. Try to hold them off as long as you can or else the nightmare will never end. Gameplay You play as Aaron Garway and you will be inside his bedroom. There is a window, closet, a right door, and under the bed that the nightmare animatronics will come out of. You have a flashlight, but limited battery. If something is at the right door, close it, if something is under the bed, look down and use the flashlight to shine it's face, if something is trying to get inside through the window, try to keep it close. And if something is at the closet, then try to close it. Characters and Information Nightmare Spongebob: He appears to resemble his self except his eyes are now blood shot red. He has spiky teeth and his fingers appear to be spikes. His pants are slightly darker and his shoes appear to be more darker. He starts at Night 1 and will appear in the Right Door or Closet. Close one of them or he will kill you. Nightmare Patrick: He appears to resemble his self except he has a large jaw fills with 3 rows of spiky teeth. His eyes also appear to be bloody red. His left and right hand are replaced with drills. He starts at Night 2 in the Closet or Right Door. Close one of them or he will kill you. Nightmare Squidward: He appears to resemble his self except his eyes appear to be black and bloody red. He has spiky teeth and his Tentacle palms appear to have spikes. His Brown shirt has a few blood stains. He first appears at Night 2. He appears at the Right Door or Under the Bed. Close the door or shine the light at him or he will kill you. Nightmare Sandy: She appears to resemble her self except she has Spiky teeth and claws. Her eyes are absent but replaced with spikes on the sockets. She appears at Night 3 Only in the Closet. Close the closet or she will kill you. If she is peeking out, then she will drain the flashlight's battery so close it. Nightmare Gary: He appears to resemble his self except he has demonic looking eyes and he has spiky teeth. His shell also appears to be black with a skull on it and has 3 big spikes on top. He appears at Night 3 Under the Bed or in the Closet. Shine the light at him or close the closet or he will kill you. Nightmare Mr.Krabs: He appears to resemble his self except his skin color is now bloody red. His claws are much sharper and he has spiky teeth and Red eyes. He appears to have a mouth with spiky teeth on his stomach. He starts at Night 4 In the Right door or from the Window. Close one of them or he will kill you. Nightmare Plankton: He appears to resemble his self except he has Black and red demonic eyes and has spiky teeth. His arms are replaced with spikes. He appears under the bed or in the window. Shine your light at him or close the window or he will kill you. He also starts at Night 4. Nightmare GreyBob: He appears to resemble his self except he has spikes coming out of his eye sockets and has Demonic looking eyes. He has very long and sharp spiky teeth and his arms are slightly longer with long,sharp fingers. His pants appears to be bloody red and pure black. He starts at Night 5 and can appear anywhere. Fend him off quickly or he will kill you. The Nightmare Hybrid: He appears to be a hybrid of the animatronics as he has the main head as Squidward except with demonic eyes and sharp teeth. His arms are endo skeletions with the heads of Spongebob,Patrick,Sandy,Mr.Krabs,Plankton, and Gary. All having bloody red eyes and sharp teeth. His skin color is a dark blue. He appears at Night 5 and can also appear anywhere. Fend him off or he will kill you. Nightmare Kyle Ikans: He appears to resemble his self except the suit socket reveals blood shot red human eyes with spikes on the socket. He appears to have no legs and is missing his right arm. His left arm is very long and has red, sharp spike fingers.He also has spiky teeth. He starts at Night 6 and can appear anywhere. Fend him off or he will kill you. Nightmare Kevin Horrison: He appears to resemble his self except his head is a bloody red skull and his right hand has spiky fingers. His shirt and pants are all covered in blood and he now has a left arm, except it's a spiky with 6, mini spikes on it. He starts at Night 6 and can appear only in the Right Door. Close it very quickly or he will kill you. FEAR: He appears to be a Shadowy Spongebob except with red pupals and red, spiky teeth. He has long arms and legs with his hands appearing to be big with fingers being claws. He starts at Night 7 and can appear anywhere. He is very quick and aggressive so the player must fend him off quickly or else he will kill you. Ending After Night 6, you wake up till you realize that it was all a dream, until you was sent back to sleep and can't wake up till you beat Night 7 or else you will sleep forever. If you beat it, you then wake up and all your nightmares are gone. Trivia The Nightmare Hybrid is a combination of the player's nightmares. This takes place after the third game. Category:Originator156 Category:Video Games Category:Video games rated T Category:2016 Category:Horror